


secret night

by orpheusheart



Series: LOVE & GAME [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: Ryuu gets an unexpected birthday present.





	1. It's a secret night

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally planned to write this for Ryuu's birthday (12th October), and the ending I had in mind was completely different to what I've written down here. Unbetaed, with a follow up chapter in the future.

The last thing Tsunashi Ryuunosuke remembered was celebrating his birthday with Yaotome Gaku and the legal drinking members of iDOLiSH7, at their usual izakaya hangout (unknown to Yaotome Sousuke of course; their president was very against fraternising with the enemy). It was a miracle that all of them had nothing on that night, considering their busy idol worklife. Nikaido Yamato was the craziest of them, calling in jug after jug of frothy beer and downing them all non-stop. Izumi Mitsuki was just as horrible; Ryuunosuke couldn't fathom how that small body could handle that much amount of alcohol in one sitting.

"Gyuuuuhhhh, Yamatooooo no moooreeeee..."

Okay, not as much as the rest of them. While Gaku was challenging Yamato to a drink-off, the last member of their little gathering, Oosaka Sougo, was still nursing his first mug of beer, occasionally casting shy glances at Ryuunosuke. The young male intrigued Ryuunosuke, especially after working with both him and Yotsuba Tamaki for the i7xTRG collaboration. Sougo held nothing but praise and respect for the both of them, especially after Ryuunosuke managed to settle the dispute between MEZZO" before their live concert.

"Sou! Come on, drink up!"

Yamato leaned over next to Sougo, jostling him closer to Ryuunosuke with a sly, knowing grin. "It's Tsunashi-san's birthday and he's treating us, so drink! Drink!"

Heat rose up Ryuunosuke's neck when Sougo pressed closer and buried his face against Ryuunosuke's shoulder. "Yamato-san, you're too loud..." the snowy-haired male mumbled, only moving away slightly to take another swig from his mug. "Tsunashi-san, make him stop..."

_Sougo-kun really is cute when he's drunk_... Ryuunosuke mused, casually shifting so that he could loop an arm over Sougo's shoulder to keep him propped up. "Sougo-kun, don't fall asleep now," he murmured, brushing soft strands out of Sougo's face. "I'm not driving, and I can't carry you and the others home."

"Mm'not sleeping..." was the reply. "Just woozy..."

Ryuunosuke chuckled and turned his attention back to the others, cheering for Gaku as he goes on to his seventh mug for the night, beating Yamato's sixth. Throwing caution to the wind, he decided to just let loose for tonight, for his birthday. He had an off day tomorrow after all.

\---

Ryuunosuke lost count of the number of rounds he had, only knowing that he was drunk enough to slip back into his native Okinawa accent while babbling about his family back home, a drowsy Sougo nestled peacefully in his lap. He vaguely remembered Yamato taking photos of everyone - "To commemorate this event," or so he said - and stumbling out onto the streets snickering like idiots while waiting for the other members to pick them up.

Kujou Tenn went to send Gaku home with Riku's help, while Yamato and Mitsuki were assisted by Rokuya Nagi and Izumi Iori, the latter complaining about his brother's bad beer breath while hoisting him up onto his back. Ryuunosuke was left with Sougo and Tamaki, both of them insisting they head back to Ryuunosuke's apartment instead to unwrap their special joint present.

Thankfully the walk back to his apartment wasn't far, drunk as he was while carrying a sleepy Sougo on his back, Tamaki quietly matching his pace by his side. The young boy was strangely obedient tonight, chewing thoughtfully on a plastic spoon, his pudding cup half empty. Ryuunosuke had wanted to ask, but Tamaki merely shook his head, muttering something along the lines of "Sou-chan said keep it a secret, and he promised me more pudding if I don't tell you, Ryuu-aniki."

Once home, Tamaki made a beeline to the kitchen, presumably to hide his new stash of pudding he brought along. Chuckling lightly to himself, Ryuunosuke carefully set Sougo down onto his couch, and that's when it all went black.

\---

When Ryuunosuke came to, the first thing he noticed was the dimmed lights and the soft bass line thrumming in the background. He groaned and tried to rub his eyes, only to find his arms tied behind him. His legs were similarly bound to the chair, and immediately alarm bells went off in his head.

_Am I being robbed?_ He thought frantically, golden eyes wide as he scanned the room for his charges. _Are Sougo-kun and Tamaki-kun alright?_

"Sougo-kun? Tamaki-kun?"

The thrumming bass got a little louder, and it was only after a while when Ryuunosuke recognised the rhythm, even with the lack of vocals. It was the first single TRIGGER released, and there was no known instrumental publicly available. So how...?

"Ah, Sou-chan, Ryuu-aniki's awake."

Ryuunosuke turned his head to his immediate right, eyes widening as Tamaki approached him and sat by his side, resting his head against Ryuunosuke's thigh. "Tamaki-kun...?"

"Happy birthday, Ryuu-aniki."

The music stopped, and a deafening silence enveloped the two of them.

"Tamaki-kun, what's going on-"

Just as abruptly as the music stopped, it started again, the bass line seemingly louder than before. But instead of the familiar recorded voice of Tenn, Gaku and himself, a different voice sang out, and Ryuunosuke immediately snapped to attention, golden eyes drawn to one Oosaka Sougo stepping in from his other side.

_**Woa, oh oh~ ah~** _

The first thing Ryuunosuke noticed was smooth alabaster legs, pale even in the dimness of the room. As his gaze drew upwards, he absently took note of the lack of socks or trousers, and then a familiar dark blue shirt covering Sougo's upper thighs and ass. Sougo had his back turned to Ryuunosuke, but he could easily tell how big the shirt was on the younger male.

_**Ah~ Woa, oh oh~ ah~** _

Sougo turned at the last beat and breathed out, and Ryuunosuke bit back a groan. Clear white skin peeked out from under the dark blue cloth, Sougo having strategically done up only the bottom few buttons to cover his modesty while leaving the rest open and baring his chest and collarbones. The shirt threatened to slip off one shoulder with each move Sougo made, encouraging the size kink Ryuunosuke never thought he had.

_**Just like the twinkling lights, it's Magic**_  
 _ **I had a premonition, Ready**_  
**_In the instant we passed each other_ **  
**_I fell in love, it's Secret Night_**

Sougo was blushing from his neck upwards, eyes half lidded as he sang the lyrics Ryuunosuke had memorised to heart. Without the post-processing, there were no backing vocals, but it was just as sensual, especially with Sougo's clear, honest tone.

****_**Your face is cold and indifferent - No thanks**_  
**_That's why I want to see you smile_**  
**_Just like we're messing around, it's a high-tension_**

Stepping closer, Sougo reached out to Ryuunosuke, caressing his jawline lightly. At this height, the younger male towered over him easily, and Ryuunosuke could see down his shirt if he wanted to.

**_Little by little I get closer_ **

With a shy smile, Sougo leaned forward and brushed his lips against Ryuunosuke's ear, whispering the next line.

_**I'm glad to meet you** _

Ryuunosuke gasped, startled by the ticklish feeling. He didn't have enough time to react, as Sougo immediately plopped himself onto his lap, Tamaki's low whine ignored for the time being.

**_Tell me, what is your "truth"?  
If your heart, hidden away, is your lies, then-_ **

Sougo grasped Ryuunosuke's face, lavender eyes locked onto amber ones. Without a pause, he leaned forward again, his lips a breath away from Ryuunosuke's.

**_Shall I steal it away?_ **

Ryuunosuke groaned when Sougo pushed himself off, hips swaying as he continued to the chorus.

_**Let's go, wake me up! (From this unending)**_  
 _ **Dream, together (no matter where we go)**_  
**_The two of us, in the Twilight (swaying together)_ **  
**_I just fall in you_ **  
**_I just fall in you_**

Ryuunosuke's breath left in a huff as Sougo pulled him into an embrace, slim fingers threading through chocolate locks as the younger male shamelessly ground his hips up against him. Tamaki whined again, and for a moment Ryuunosuke felt a little bad for ignoring the poor boy. His attention snapped back to the wriggling boy in his lap, as Sougo stared right at him, eyes slightly glazed over under the influence of alcohol (at least he hoped it was still alcohol).

**_Dancing to the rhythm of the music_ **  
**_I get lost in your eyes_ **  
**_It's escalating, Acid Love_ **  
**_I sigh in your ear..._ **

Instead of " _Tricker_ " as per the lyrics, Ryuunosuke heard something that sounded like " _love_ _me_ " whispered into his ear, eliciting a sweet shiver though his body. Apparently that was the reaction Sougo wanted, smiling (smirking?!) as he pulled back. Tamaki rose from his side, following Sougo obediently as the two of them stood in front of Ryuunosuke.

_**Losing all sense of time, a shadow** _

Sougo cocked his head and leaned back against Tamaki, sighing the last syllable in the first line. It was then that Ryuunosuke noticed that Tamaki had pulled out the Venetian mask used in their LOVE&GAME costumes, specifically his own, and tied in onto 's face, before running his hands down the open front and pushing aside the blue cloth, revealing more unmarked skin and dusky nipples.

_**In this rowdy night, we'll have fun** _

Ryuunosuke suppressed another moan when Sougo stepped forward again, their bodies pressed dangerously close. Tamaki hovered behind Sougo, watching the both of them with a seemingly bored gaze, but Ryuunosuke knew the young teen was feeling jealous over the attention Sougo was showering him. He'd have to treat the boy with more food the next time their off days aligned; it was only natural after all, to take care of the younger male like his own brother.

******_Before we knew it, we were entwined_**  
**_Little by little, finger to finger_**  
**_Mischievously_**

Sougo smirked behind the mask, reaching behind Ryuunosuke to grasp his bound hands; Ryuunosuke could smell the faint trace of his own cologne on Sougo's skin, and pressed his nose against the crook of Sougo's neck, breathing in deep and drawing out a surprised gasp from the young male.

**_Show me who you "really" are  
Your flustered, embarrassed figure - if this is your truth, then_ **

Tamaki's voice replaced Sougo's, his rough yet sensual voice sending another shiver down Ryuunosuke's body. Given a few more years, Tamaki could certainly challenge Ryuunosuke for the title of Erotic Beast, but knowing the teen, he'd probably reject the image and go his own way. Ryuunosuke was a little jealous of the boy, admittedly; since he was scouted by Yaotome Sr, he was already fixed to the 'bad boy' image, and try as he might he couldn't break out of it.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when Sougo rolled his hips forward roughly, grinding unabashedly against the bound male as he voiced out his thoughts in the next line.

**_I won't let anyone else have you_ **

Ryuunosuke whimpered at the sudden loss when Sougo pushed off his lap and clung onto Tamaki instead, the blue shirt falling off both shoulders and exposing his upper half. He missed out the look exchanged between the MEZZO" pair, too engrossed in staring at Sougo's unmarked back to pay attention to anything else.

_**Wake me up, even more! (I want to see you)**_  
 _ **Those days are painful (the revolution)**_  
**_Starts right now (we'll proclaim it)_ **  
**_I just fall in you_ **  
**_I just fall in you_**

Tamaki's long fingers continued to push the shirt down, the contrast between the teen's lightly tanned skin against Sougo's pale complexion drawing even more attention to where Tamaki was touching. As the shirt pooled around Sougo's elbows, the shorter male turned around and outright moaned, sending a spike of pleasure coursing straight towards Ryuunosuke's nether regions.

**_The flashing lights, crimson -  
I'll give you sweet memories_ **

As Sougo sashayed towards Ryuunosuke with Tamaki following close behind, hips swaying to the beat, the man gulped when they both smirked, as if ready to eat him up.

_**Just as you sense them, feel so free** _  
_**We've slowly become one** _  
_**Show time** _

As the bass dropped, Sougo settled across Ryuunosuke's lap, while Tamaki moved behind the chair and draped himself on top of Ryuunosuke. Hands began to wander, Tamaki's curious touches versus Sougo's hesitant ones. Before Sougo could pick up on the bridge however, Ryuunosuke leaned forward as much as he could and nuzzled against his jawline, and earning him a soft mewl from the younger male on his lap as he sang his own part.

**_With a kiss that pulls us closer together_ **

Tamaki took over Gaku's part, his fingers sliding dangerously down Ryuunosuke's shirt while Sougo was distracted.

**_The walls around my heart crumble down  
So it's a beautiful night!_ **

Sougo tugged Tamaki down by the collar and kissed the teen briefly, then pulled away before pressing his lips against Ryuunosuke's, long enough to convey his desire for the older male. They break apart in time for the final chorus, Sougo pressing his hips up against Ryuunosuke's, his voice getting huskier with each passing second.

_**Let's go, wake me up! (From this unending)** _  
_**Dream, together (no matter where we go)** _  
_**The two of us, in the Twilight (swaying together)** _  
_**I just fall in you** _  
_**I just fall in you** _

Sougo removed the mask and leaned his forehead against Ryuunosuke's, their breaths mingling together. Tamaki's fingers rested against the two older males' pulse points, feeling their blood thrum in time to the heavy beat.

_**Wake me up, even more! (I want to see you)** _  
_**Those days are painful (the revolution)** _  
_**Starts right now (we'll proclaim it)** _  
_**I just fall in you** _  
_**I just fall in you** _

_**The flashing lights, crimson -** _  
_**I'll give you sweet memories** _  
_**Just as you sense them, feel so free** _  
_**We've slowly become one** _

_**(Woa, oh~) Dancing to the rhythm of the music** _  
_**(Woa, oh~) I get lost in your eyes** _  
_**(Secret Night) It's escalating, Acid Love** _  
_**(Woa, oh~) Tonight, I'm aiming for you** _

" _Tsunashi_ - _san_."

As the music tapered down to a stop, the three males took a moment to catch their breaths. Ryuunosuke was the first to address the situation once he was done calming himself (and to an extent, his uninvited boner) down. "Sougo-kun, Tamaki-kun... is this your idea of a present for me?"

He tried to keep his tone unassuming and gentle, but the slight involuntary jerk from the young man in his lap told him otherwise. "T-Tsunashi-san, please..." Sougo kept his face down and hidden, afraid to look up at him. "I- I did not mean to come on to you like this but-"

"Sou-chan really likes you, Ryuu-aniki," Tamaki interrupted from somewhere above them, hand moving to pet the snowy locks reassuringly.

"Tamaki-kun!" Sougo admonished, looking up to glare (in retrospect, it was more of a cute pout than anything, Ryuunosuke thought) at the teen, though the effect was softened by the wetness threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes. He finally looked at Ryuunosuke, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "Tsunashi-san, I can explain..."

Ryuunosuke chuckled, wriggling his fingers and toes to get some circulation back into his limbs. "First things first, you have to let me loose."

"Oh, my apologies!"

As the bindings came off, Sougo stood a distance away from Ryuunosuke, his gaze averted. Tamaki left momentarily to grab a some water from the kitchen, leaving the two alone in the room.

"Sougo-kun, look at me."

"No!" Sougo kept his face turned down, shaking his head firmly. "M-my apologies, Tsunashi-san, I did not mean to take advantage of your kindness like this, and I apologise for being so selfish and monopolising you in your own abode-"

The too-polite keigo, coupled with clenched fists and a visibly trembling body, was enough to alert Ryuunosuke of the other's guilt wracking his mind. Immediately he pulled the smaller male into a warm embrace, pressing a light kiss against his forehead.

"I'm not angry, Sougo-kun," he clarified softly, lifting the other's face up by the chin. "I just wanted to know if you and Tamaki-kun had all this planned for my birthday."

Sougo opened his mouth to speak, but Tamaki beat him to it, reappearing with two bottles of water and a half-eaten pudding cup. "Sou-chan thought it'll be an awesome idea to give ourselves as your present, Ryuu-aniki," he quipped, dropping a bottle on Ryuunosuke's lap before making himself comfortable on the couch. "Because Sou-chan likes you, and I like you, and Sou-chan and I like each other."

_That explains the shared kisses._ "And the lap dance?"

"Yama-san's idea." Tamaki finished the rest of his pudding before continuing. "Yama-san said that since you're the Erotic Beast, we should, uhm..." He scratched his head, trying to recall what the oldest i7 member told them. "...Sou-chan, what did Yama-san say?"

Sougo's face burned as he blurted out, "Yamato-san said, ' _Fight ero with ero_ '... meanwhile Yaotome-san helped us get the off-vocals..." - _in exchange for a dinner date with Tsumugi-san_ , Sougo added in his mind, not that Ryuunosuke needed to know that extra information. Fiddling with the shirt cuffs, he glanced up shyly at Ryuunosuke, all his courage gone once the music stopped. "I am sorry, if you do not want to pursue this relationship then-"

Ryuunosuke cut him off with a firm kiss, only pulling away once he felt the young man fully relax in his embrace. "I gotta admit, this is the craziest birthday surprise I got so far," he confessed, rearranging Sougo in his arms so he could carry him and the bottle easily to the couch. Once they were settled down, he hugged Sougo with one arm, the other petting Tamaki's hair as the teen leaned closer to him. "It's not every year I get two cute boys giving me a lap dance."

"M'not cute..." Tamaki grumbled, while Sougo blushed furiously and tugged at the hem of his borrowed shirt. The teen turned to snuggle up to Ryuunosuke, drinking from his bottle before he leaned up. "Ryuu-aniki, kiss."

_The boy's lips are really sweet and sticky_ , Ryuunosuke mused as he obliged to Tamaki's request, breaking the kiss when he felt Sougo's face pressed against his neck. "Mn, Sougo-kun?"

A light snore was the only reply he got; Sougo had fallen asleep, tired out from the drinking gathering as well as the small show he put up for Ryuunosuke, not to mention the nerves leading up to the act. Smiling fondly, the older male gathered Sougo up and moved him to the bedroom, Tamaki following at his heels.

_So glad I got a big bed._ Ryuunosuke thanked his foresight as he gently put Sougo to bed, crawling in on one side once he shed his slacks and shirt. Tamaki took Sougo's other side, eyelids already drooping from tiredness.

"G'night Sou-chan, Ryuu-aniki..."

"Good night, Tamaki-kun, Sougo-kun."


	2. I won't let anyone else have you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, and a conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats heavily* so here's the porn guys. Enjoy.

Ryuunosuke rarely gets hangovers in the morning. While he might get drunk out of his wits after ten or more rounds, his head cleared quicker than most other guys his age. Even Gaku complained about his quick recovery a couple of times; Ryuunosuke had seen his friend come in paler than he usually was after a night of drinking, much to Anesaki Kaoru's horror and Yaotome Sousuke's chagrin. Tenn would proceed to scold Gaku about irresponsible drinking, and then things would resume as per normal, or as much as normal was in a typical TRIGGER day.

This morning however, despite his internal body clock waking him at his usual time of 6am, he opted to sleep in. It was his off day after all, and after what happened last night, he didn't want to wake up and find that it was all a figment of his imagination. Especially not when he had a soft, warm body cuddling up next to him in his arms. The homely cinnamon scent lulled him back to sleep, and he sighed contentedly before pulling his new 'pillow' closer.

\---

Morning wood was no stranger to Ryuunosuke, and this morning was no different. Normally he'd get up and wank one off in the bathroom - blue balls was never a pleasant thing - but today somehow he felt too comfortable in bed to even move an inch.

That was, until he felt movement somewhere to his left, and a sudden cool breeze on his crotch. Thinking it must have been the unopened window letting in the autumn air in, he grumbled incoherently before curling up on his side and reaching out for his warm pillow from last night.

Or at least he tried to.

A firm weight on his legs and warm hands fondling his exposed erection forced his brain to start up quicker than usual, the fog of sleep clearing up as he blearily opened his eyes to see what was going on down there. A snowy white head greeted his vision first, lavender eyes focused on pulling more reactions from him.

"S-Sougo-kun...?"

His voice came out softer and huskier that he wanted, but it was enough to grab the attention of the younger male on his lap. A blush stained those pale cheeks, and Sougo swallowed before speaking up.

"Good m-morning, Tsu- I mean, Ryuu-san..." he started, fingers still working on Ryuunosuke's shaft. "I was not able to give you my gift properly last night so I am making it up to you today. You do not have work later on right?"

Ryuunosuke shook his head and pushed himself up by the elbows. "Sougo-kun, you don't have to-"

He fell back with a choked moan, as Sougo leaned down and took the tip into his mouth. He quickly cupped a hand over his mouth, glancing over to the left where he knew Tamaki was, snoozing away. "Sougo-kun!" he hissed, despite his hips bucking up for more. "Tamaki-kun is right beside us!"

"Tamaki-kun is a very heavy sleeper," Sougo replied after a while, lips still pressed against the wet head. "Mm, he could sleep through 5 alarms, last I remembered."

"Still-!"

Ryuunosuke groaned, hands grasping for purchase on Sougo's shoulders and trying to push him off. It only enticed Sougo to suck harder, tongue deftly flicking against the slit and tasting him. Ryuunosuke tried to voice out his concern again, only to have moans and grunts leave his lips as Sougo continued to pleasure him.

Just when he thought he was done for, Sougo sat up, lips slick with saliva and pre, a blush sitting high on his cheeks. "Ryuu-san, please do not move..." he whispered, and it was then that Ryuunosuke noticed the lack of underwear on Sougo's person, as well as the erection poking out from underneath the dark blue shirt Sougo was wearing. **_His_** _dark blue shirt_ , his treacherous mind added on, causing him to redden from embarrassment.

Ryuunosuke watched as Sougo produced a condom from somewhere, tearing it open and rolling it onto the brunet's cock. His mind was still reeling in a sleep and sex induced haze, but he knew where this was going. "Sougo-kun, I don't think-"

"I prepared myself beforehand, Ryuu-san," Sougo quickly interjected, rising up onto his knees before shuffling into position. "I... I did a lot of research and this-" The blush spread down to his neck and shoulders as he grasped Ryuunosuke's cock and pressed it against his slicked hole. "This was the best position for a first time so..."

Sougo keened softly as he bore down onto the stiff organ, one hand balled up against Ryuunosuke's chest, the other guiding his cock inside. He sank down agonisingly slow, breaths shallow as he finally bottomed out. "Oh my fuck..."

It was the first time Ryuunosuke heard Sougo swore, and it was strangely arousing as hell. While waiting for Sougo to get used to his girth, he rested his hands on the other' hips, thumbs rubbing gently against the smooth alabaster skin. "You okay?"

"I am fine..." Sougo rolled his hips forward slightly, testing the waters and earning him a soft gasp from the man underneath him. "Ryuu-san, you are so _thick_..." he moaned, pushing off slightly until just the tip remained inside him. "It is a wonder I managed to get it all in. I could not even fit you in my mouth."

The praise went straight to Ryuunosuke's dick, and with a grunt he pulled Sougo back down onto his cock, a surprised whine escaping the younger male. Sitting up abruptly, he hugged Sougo close to him and rolled them over. "Sorry, Sougo-kun," he whispered; before Sougo could question why, Ryuunosuke thrust forward, burying himself deeper inside him.

Sougo was helpless underneath Ryuunosuke as he was fucked mercilessly, pinned down by the older male's large warm body. His hands clawed fruitlessly at the other's back as he grasped for purchase, toes curling from the intense pleasure. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, and he whined for kisses, one hand trailing up to bury itself in Ryuunosuke's hair while the brunet mouthed against Sougo's neck.

"Nnh, Sou-chan..."

Eyes widening, Sougo looked to his left, his blush returning tenfold when he realised that not only was Tamaki awake, he was watching them intensely, biting on a thumb as he squirmed uncomfortably. A quick glance down confirmed his suspicions: Tamaki was just as aroused as the both of them, his sweatpants tenting up obscenely.

"Sou-chan, I'm hard..." Tamaki whimpered, catching Ryuunosuke's attention as well. The teen wriggled closer to his two bedmates, pressing needy kisses against both of their cheeks. "Peepee hurts..."

Ryuunosuke wanted to laugh at Tamaki's childish tone, but stopped himself before he offended the other two. With a comforting smile, he leaned closer to Tamaki and kissed him firmly, never mind his initial surprise and embarrassment at being caught fucking the boy's duet partner. The both of them had declared him theirs after all. "Let me play with Sougo-kun first."

"But Ryuu-aniki, it hurts!" Tamaki whined louder, sitting up to paw at his crotch. Sougo sighed and gently nudged Ryuunosuke off, biting back a disappointed mewl as Ryuunosuke's cock slid out of him.

"Tamaki-kun, mind your manners," Sougo chastised him, even as he crawled on all fours towards Tamaki. He quickly tugged the teen's pants down to reveal his erection, and with a soft hum, he swallowed the length whole, nose pressed up against soft pale fuzz as his throat worked around the organ.

Tamaki's hands immediately wandered down the length of Sougo's body, coming to rest upon the other's ass. Glancing up, he caught Ryuunosuke's stare, then grinned and spread those cheeks apart. "Ryuu-aniki, here. You wanted to play with Sou-chan right?"

Ignoring the protests from the owner of said ass, Ryuunosuke nodded and positioned himself behind Sougo, casually pushing in and resuming his unhurried pace. He and Tamaki shared more kisses while they both thrust into Sougo's ass and mouth, until Tamaki had to sit back with a whine. "Sou-chan, gonna cum..."

"Come for me, Tamaki-kun," Sougo panted, propping himself up by the elbows as he jerked the younger male off. Soon, white painted the inside of Sougo's mouth, some of it missing the mark and staining his cheeks and chin instead.

Tamaki flopped onto his side, spent and panting. Sougo licked his lips and swallowed what he could, then yelped in surprise when Ryuunosuke sat back and pulled him into his lap. "Ryuu-san-?"

"I'm not done with you yet," came the deep growl, and Sougo had just a heartbeat to prepare himself before Ryuunosuke impaled him over and over, fingers digging in his hips hard enough to leave bruises. He could only sob out in pleasure, a few tears trickling down his cheeks, staining the shirt and the bedsheets as he succumbed to his orgasm, Ryuunosuke following after.

Ryuunosuke carefully set Sougo down beside Tamaki after he pulled out, leaving the two to cuddle while he discarded the condom and fetched a damp washcloth to wipe all of them down. He chuckled when Sougo pulled him down for a kiss, wiping the other's face clean before he returned it. Tamaki whined beside them, and Ryuunosuke chuckled again before kissing the teen as well.

"Hungry..." the youngest mumbled, glancing expectantly at Ryuunosuke. Sougo was too spent to even chide him about being demanding and pushy, merely nudging him roughly on the shoulder. "Sou-chan's hungry too, Ryuu-aniki. Breakfast," he continued, then added a "Please?" earning him an affectionate pat on the head by the oldest.

"I'll cook something up. What do you want, Tamaki-kun?"

"Uhm, pancakes. With chocolate sauce. Or caramel." Tamaki was drooling a little at the thought of sweets in the morning, and Ryuunosuke couldn't help but hug the young teen close. "Sou-chan never let me have pancakes in the morning."

"Because too much sweets is bad for your health, Tamaki-kun," Sougo groaned, crawling his way into Ryuunosuke's lap and resting his head against Tamaki's shoulder. "You still have your pudding anyway."

Before Tamaki could retort, Ryuunosuke kissed both of them soundly on the lips. "No arguing in the morning," he quickly said, ruffling their hair lovingly. "My apartment, my rules. Now, Tamaki-kun, help Sougo-kun into the bathroom and get a quick shower, alright? I'll cook breakfast for you two. Pancakes with extra sweetness."

Tamaki cheered, and with a burst of energy, he picked Sougo up in a princess carry (much to the other's indignant cry) and made his way to the bathroom, where they washed up while Ryuunosuke prepared breakfast for three.

\---

Two hours and three full tummies later saw the three of them relaxing on Ryuunosuke's couch, Sougo and Tamaki snuggled up on his left and right respectively, watching a mundane programme until Ryuunosuke spoke up. "So, about this whole arrangement-"

Sougo immediately tensed, and Ryuunosuke hurriedly ran his fingers through the snowy locks, attempting to calm the younger male down. "No, I'm not objecting to it, Sougo-kun," he reassured, kissing him lightly on the temple, while Tamaki just looked up at him curiously. "I'm just wondering if you two actually had thought of moving in with me, or at the very least, make my place your second home. Since, well, yanno, the three of us are together, I could duplicate my key for you two-"

"I would be honoured to have your duplicate key!" Sougo immediately squeaked, almost head-butting Ryuunosuke in the jaw as he jerked his head up, lavender eyes sparkling with adoration. "I promise I will not misuse this privilege, Ryuu-san!"

"...will you cook yummy food for us all the time, Ryuu-aniki?" Tamaki ventured, and Ryuunosuke chuckled at that.

"I'll make you my specialty next time. Bitter-gourd stir-fry!"

Tamaki pulled a face, and Ryuunosuke chuckled louder, Sougo quietly giggling as well.

It was a surprisingly pleasant birthday for Ryuunosuke this year. Of course, since they were still rival groups, rendezvouses were always kept under wraps, though occasionally they were spotted by their other team members. (Or more like, Yamato and Gaku had tailed them once while they were out on an outing, under a very poorly made disguise.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm deep into this 3p.

**Author's Note:**

> Porn in the next chapter. Rest assured there will be a 3p.


End file.
